


3 Times Scott Wants to Propose and 1 Time Hope Asks

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [6]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, MCU, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hope would definitely pop the question first, proposal, scott’s a nervous dork, the only het couple that deserves rights honestly, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Scott wants to propose, but can’t decide when is the right moment.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	3 Times Scott Wants to Propose and 1 Time Hope Asks

**_I_ **

It was the perfect moment. She was sitting right over there, reading a novel with a plot he had no interest in and drinking tea. She was in comfortable clothes, not her prim and proper suits she wears to work. 

Scott ducked back into the kitchen and looked at the ring resting in his palm. Was he right? Was he sure this was the best moment? The perfect moment?

He peeked back out at her, and smiled a little as she flipped the page in her book. He looked back down at the ring and shook his head. Not the time.

**_II_ **

“Hey, Hope,” Scott called out to her.

The woman turned around, “Yeah?” She was dressed for a meeting at one of the other Pym Tech facilities, to check and see if the projects had continued despite the main headquarters getting blown up a few months ago.

“I um–”  _ have a question to ask you. _

“You um…. What?”

_ Will you marry me? Jesus Christ why is this so hard? _

“I was just…”  _ Just ask her, dummy. _

“Scott.” The woman stepped toward him and took his hands in her own. “If there’s something you’re wanting to talk about, I can reschedule the meeting. I can make up an excuse. I’m  _ one hundred percent  _ positive they’ll believe me if I say we’re still rebuilding and finding missing files that disappeared off hard drives.”

_ No. Not the right time. _

The man shook his head. “No. It’s fine. Go kick ass at your meeting.”

“I love you,” Hope smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss.

“I love you too.”

**_III_ **

He’s had this ring for over a year now, and it’s starting to feel like a weight in his pocket. No time is the right time to pop the question. 

Now, they were having a miniature drive-in movie night alone. Cassie was with Maggie and Paxton so it was just the two of them.

Scott glanced over at the woman in the passenger seat and smiled dorkily. 

She was radiant. 

She looked over at him and smiled. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” the man shook his head and got a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

“Don’t eat all of it!” Hope laughed and snatched the bowl away from him.

Should he ask her now?

She glanced over at him and smiled again. “Aren’t you going to watch the movie?” she asked. “You’re the one that picked it out.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Yeah, I’m watching.”

Now’s not the time.

**_I_ **

Hope sat up quickly when Scott came into the bedroom. The man stopped about two feet from the bed and cocked his head to the side. 

“Is that my shirt?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Hope blushes slightly. “I like it. I like  _ Rush _ .” She looked down at the shirt, pulling on the bottom to look at the design. It was a comfortable shirt. And it smelled like him.

Scott flopped down on the bed beside her and smiled widely at her. “It looks great on you,” he whispered to her. “You can keep it if you want.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at him. 

Scott scooted closer and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and pulled herself on top of him. His fingers grazed over her bare legs, as she didn’t have anything on but the shirt and her underwear.

She pulled away suddenly and grinned at him through her eyelashes. “Will you marry me?” she asked.

His heart leapt up into his throat. “What?” he choked.

Hope sat back on his lap and bit her lip in that way that he loved. “Will you marry me?” she asked again.

“Wha- Are you sure?”

She nodded and climbed off of him and opened the bedside table on her side of the bed and retrieved a small velvet box. Turning back to him, she sat up on her knees and opened the ring box. 

“Please,” she said. 

He nodded quickly and sat up cupped her face, pulling her close to kiss.


End file.
